Nihonese Republic of America
The Nihonese Republic of America is a nation located in North America. (WIP) History Prehistory Before the Shinotaku annexed the land, the Nihonese Republic of America belonged to the United States. The majority of what is now the NRA was once a state of the US known as Ohio, as well as portions of the surrounding states, Michigan, Indiana, West Virginia, Kentucky, and Pennsylvania. Shinotaku Settlement The men and women who history would later recognize as "Shinotaku" began to migrate to the Ohio region after a man named L-Sama promised them a week of full-immersion "Japanese lifestyle" gathering. Hundreds showed up wearing anime t-shirts, and hundreds more showed up in full cosplay. Some even brought body pillows. After the week was over, over 10,000 people had shown up. L-Sama had almost no choice in agreeing to host the same event the next year. After many years, yearly attendance grew to well over 500,000. Streets were littered with trash of Japanese candies and snacks, and cleanup was getting increasingly expensive. L-Sama was threatened with his event being shut down, should he be unable to pay the fines. Tensions continued to grow between his attendees and the rest of the state. The Weeaboo Uprising Once L-Sama's attendees heard of the news, tens of thousands began to flock to Ohio for revolution. They rampaged in the streets, forcing many families out of their homes. It wasn't long before the military had to get involved. Almost everyone thought that L-Sama and his pseudo-army would fail. A national superpower versus a handful of rogue weeaboos? And, yet, somehow, they pulled through. Perhaps it was because of the state the region was left in - completely unlivable. Nothing would grow in the once fertile soil. Thousands of species were driven to near extinction within the area. The air quality had begun to decline ever since they started the western text book burnings. It would be inhumane to allow anyone to live here. The United States was forced to accept that the state of the land was irreversible. They had lost the entirety of Ohio, and the land of many bordering states. Freedom and Liberty Upon defeating the American forces, L-Sama summoned the citizens of his budding nation to what would soon become the capital of the Nihonese Republic of America - a city now known as Gozaimasu. He declared that, from that day and on, they would be known as "New Japan." He informed everyone that, while they had been fighting, he had elected himself emperor (apparently not understanding the government of Japan). Modern Day After some refining of the laws, the government of the Nihonese Republic of America now includes a Prime Minister and Deputy Prime Minister, as well as an Emperor. Oddly enough, the Prime Minister and Deputy Prime Minister are elected based on who can get the highest score in Huniepop, and not based on a vote. The NRA has been separated into 7 districts - Ohayo, Sugoi, Moe, Sakura, Itadakimasu, Pantsu, and New Nihon. Oddly enough, they are not considered a country by any other modern day countries at the moment. The United States, salty about the loss of Ohio, annexed the United Kingdom as a state under the name "Better Ohio." The Prime Minister of the United Kingdom, while not considering the UK to be a part of the US, has stated "Just let them have their little meltdown. We'll resolve everything once they calm down." Locations Aishi Farm Pip-Boy Aishi, as well as her husband Cobblestone and her daughter Seymour, live on the single patch of land in Ohayo that will still sustain life. They mainly raise cattle for their milk, though they also grow soybeans, corn, wheat, and apples. During the 5 weeks of the Yandere Simulator: Repudiation DLC, Ryoba Aishi takes her husband, as well as Ayano and Taro to visit Pip-Boy on her farm. Seymour's Room During the weeks that Ayano is staying with her aunt, she and Taro must share a room with her cousin, Seymour Aishi (also known as Yandairy-Chan). Ayano may use this room to get ready in the morning, deciding what she will wear in the mornings, etc. Aishi Common Room The Aishi Common Room is where the player may find most of the other residents of the house when they are not doing anything. She may talk to them, gaining objects on certain days, and information on others. New Japan's School for Anime Enthusiasts New Japan's School for Anime Enthusiasts is the school that Yandairy-Chan attends, and the school that Yandere-Chan and Senpai attend as transfer students. Its uniform is a graphic t-shirt with anime characters on it, although Ayano may choose which anime t-shirt she wears, and gains bonuses based on that. The school building itself is an old convention center, with several of its rooms just shower curtains and room dividers as walls. Category:True Ending Fanon Category:Chariot Dude's pages Category:Yandere Simulator: Repudiation